Mobile terminals such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer can be carried by people to everywhere, and it is greatly convenient for people's life.
However, most of the mobile terminals have a relatively short standby time; therefore, conveniently charging the mobile terminal becomes particularly important. At present, a charge method mainly includes wired charge and wireless charge. The wired charge method needs a special cable and a fixed power supply, which has more restrictions and poor flexibility despite of high charge efficiency. The wireless charge method needs to set a special receiving coil and a circuit inside a mobile terminal and a user can charge the mobile terminal without a special cable; however, the receiving coil is disposed on a circuit board inside the terminal and the coil design is limited by the size of the mobile terminal.